


Day in the Life

by Kathryn_Sabourin



Series: Forever & Always [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babies!, Family Fluff, M/M, Parents!!, Slice of Life, brief moment of implied homophobia, some making out, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn_Sabourin/pseuds/Kathryn_Sabourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in the Life

Iwaizumi came into consciousness as Oikawa curled into his side. He let out a soft moan in response, to which the other man responded with another grunt. Lethargically, Oikawa lifted his upper body up and laid back down on Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi curled his hand around the lower back of his husband, holding him, and cracked his eyelids open. The bedroom had sunlight pouring in from the screen door that led to the backyard. Using his other hand, Iwaizumi began slowly stroking Oikawa's hair.  

"Good morning, Tooru," he murmured, letting his hand go still on Oikawa's head.  

"Too early," the younger man groaned back. "Too early for talking, Iwa-Chan." 

Iwaizumi smiled at the stupid nickname. They had long ago abandoned referring to each other by their suffixes, but Oikawa occasionally still used that name as a term of endearment, when they were alone with each other.  

He placed a soft kiss against Oikawa's head.  

The sound of small feet padding across the hardwood made Oikawa groan again. "Too early," he repeated.  

Iwaizumi laughed. "Well, it's both of them, so you'd better be ready." 

"Daddy?" 

"Papa?" 

"Yes, my loves?" Oikawa rolled over off of Iwaizumi, and half sat up. Lifting his youngest daughter on the bed, he moved his legs so that his oldest could also climb up. The younger girl clung to Oikawa, nuzzling into his neck. Leaning against her touch, he smiled.  

"Good morning, Sora," he said softly.  

"Tired," she said in response, clinging tighter. Oikawa laughed.  

"And good morning, Kaede," he cooed to the older girl, snuggled up against Iwaizumi.  

"Can we sleep in here?" She asked. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, who shrugged.  

"Papa has to start getting ready, now, sweetheart. But Daddy can stay in bed with you for a bit longer." Iwaizumi carefully extracted himself from his daughter's grip. Oikawa laid back down, and Kaede shifted closer to him to snuggle. He held Sora close to his chest, while Kaede curled around his waist. Within minutes Oikawa and the baby were asleep again, but Kaede lay watching her other father as he got ready.  

"Papa?" She asked softly. 

"Hai, my love?"  

"Are you going to come to my game tonight?"  

Iwaizumi froze in the middle of buttoning his shirt. He had completely forgotten her first volleyball game was this afternoon.  

"Of course I am. I'll be leaving work early (just for it." He'd have to text Oikawa later for the times. The bonus of running your own clinic was choosing your own hours.  

Finished dressing, Iwaizumi walked back to the bed. He gave his six year old a kiss on the forehead, followed by the toddler and his husband. Oikawa's eyelids fluttered at the touch, but he remain asleep.  

"You'll watch out for them, right Kaede?" He winked at her. 

"Don't worry Papa, I'll keep them out of trouble."  

"That's my girl." 

\---- 

Oikawa hummed as he finished dressing Sora. Smiling, she swayed to the song. He turned her around on her bed, and began combing through her tangle of hair. "Stay still, love." Oikawa softly warned, and continued to hum to her.  

Managing to successfully detangle her hair, he carefully parted it down the middle of made two perfect pigtails. Securing them with two brightly colored elastics, he stood back to look at his work. "Okay, go look in the mirror!" 

Scrambling down off of the bed, Sora ran up to the full length mirror hanging on her closet door. She giggled at her image. Oikawa couldn't help but smile at her, quickly snapping a picture to send to Iwaizumi. She had picked out, with the help of Oikawa, her favorite navy blue tutu, and paired it with a dark blue tee-shirt with a UFO on it.  

"What do you think?" He asked her, taking a seat on her small bed.  

"I look cute!" Was all she responded, but when she smiled it covered her entire face. Oikawa couldn't help but think of the sun.  

"Hahaha, yes you do!" She jumped into his lap as Kaede walked into the room. She has been dressing herself lately, something Oikawa had been reluctant to let her do. Mornings with the girls were always his time, and helping them get ready was one of his favorite things.  

However, Kaede had been doing a pretty good job at selecting her outfits. She currently wore a pair of dark jeans and a green tee-shirt with cartoon insects all over. It was one of Iwaizumi's favorite shirts of hers. 

"Do you want me to braid your hair, Kaede?" 

She nodded, and brought him her favorite hair brush.  

"Sora, can you go pick out a couple of toys to bring with us while I finish your sister's hair?"  

The three year old jumped down and ran over to her desk to collect beloved books. Kaede took her place on the bed.  

He quickly combed through her hair, sectioning off three separate pieces and braiding them together, starting at the crown of her head. "Elastic?" He asked, and she held one up for him. After securing the braid, he turned her to face him. Oikawa adjusted her bangs so they were centered, and pulled several strands out to help frame her face. "There! Beautiful!"  

"Thank you, Daddy. Is my bag packed for later?" 

He pointed to the duffel set on her bed across the room. "Yup, and there's a snack in there for you as well. Is your book bag packed?" 

She nodded.  

"Awesome! Are we ready to go? We need to leave in five minutes!" He called out to the younger girl. "Sora, come put your shoes on." 

Sora came running, carry in her hand two short books and a coloring book, along with a pack of crayons. Oikawa grabbed her small book bag from it's hook beside the door, and opened it while she dumped her stuff into it. Zipping it back up for her, he also grabbed Kaede's duffel bag from her bed while Sora pulled on her rain boots.  

"Kaede, you're on lunch duty." She nodded as she ran downstairs to grab the lunch bags from the kitchen.  

Turning off all of the lights, Oikawa ushered Sora out of the girls' room. As they got to the front door, he handed Sora her satchel to hold while he grabbed Kaede's book bag. The two girls exited the house before him as he slipped into his own shoes.  

"Right on time!" He cheered as he helped to open the car doors, dumping the bags into the passenger seat.  

\--- 

"Papa and I will be back later to watch your game, okay?" He kissed the top of Kaede's head as she hugged him goodbye.  

"Promise?" 

Oikawa tilted his head as he gave her a reassuring smile, hooking his pinky to hers. "Promise." 

She ran off to join her friends, and Oikawa waited until she had entered the building before turning back to the car. His phone buzzed as he got back in the front seat. It was Iwaizumi. 

**_She's adorable. W_ _hat time is the game?_  **

Oikawa snorted. 

**_You forgot didn't you?_  **

It was only a short moment before the response came in. 

**_No...3 pm, right?_  **

_**Yes, 3 pm. I have to get to practice now. Love you**._  

The phone buzzed once more. 

**_Love you._  **

He put the phone in the cup holder, and looked at Sora in the rearview mirror as he pulled out into the Tokyo traffic. 

"Are you ready to go to work, Sora-chan?" 

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly. 

\--- 

Iwaizumi sighed as his patient exited the office. Seeing the injuries that his patient's came in with, he was certainly glad that he'd retired from volleyball. And for that matter, he was glad Oikawa did as well. He'd seen players with injuries half as bad as the former-setter's, that produce twice the damage. How any of them were ever once that reckless still astounded him.  

He moved from behind his desk to get another cup of coffee when his phone buzzed again. It was another picture from Oikawa. Sora was sitting sprawled out on the floor of the gymnasium with a coloring book, while two fully grown men in a volleyball uniform lay next to her on their stomachs coloring with her  

Iwaizumi snorted at the image.  

 ** _Japan's reigning conquerors, feared by all who compete against them_ _,_** was the message attached to it.  

**_Mhm. Very scary. How does it feel to have the spotlight stolen from you by a three year old?_  **

**_Shut up._** Shortly followed by: _ **At least she's cute**. _  

A moment later another text came in. 

**_I'm recommending one of my players to you. His shoulder has been bothering him for the past three practices._  **

Iwaizumi sighed, looking at his calendar full of appointments.  

 ** _What’s his name? I can probably squeeze him in tomorrow morning._** He made a note of it.

 _ **Nishinoya Yuu.**  _ 

He looked at the name and frowned. 

**_Like, from Kara_ _suno? From_ _high school?_  **

**_Yes._ _He's one of the best players on this team. He's my libero so I need him not broken._  **

**_Tell him to come in around 9 am tomorrow morning. I'll take a look. Have hi_ _m_ _sit out the rest of pract_ _ice, or at least take it easy. He was always throwing himself everywhere. It's no wonder something's bothering him._  **

**_Okay. Thank you! (:_  **

Iwaizumi smiled at the stupid emoji.  

\--- 

Oikawa locked the closet in the gymnasium as the last remaining members of the team packed up their gear.  

"Night Coach! Night Sora," they called as they exited the building. The two Oikawas waved back at them, the older one picking up after the younger.  

He had been coaching for the National Team for the past four years, so Sora literally grew up being spoiled by the players. These men were regarded as one of the fiercest teams in the world, yet they all melted around the three year old girl. Those not being used in practice would voluntarily play with her, help her with reading or just chase her around the courtyard to help tire her out. She had them wrapped around her finger.  

"Are you ready to go, my love? We have to go see Kaede's volleyball game now!" Despite having played for the past several hours, Sora quickly got up and ran to the exit of the gym. 

"Let's go!" 

"Okay, okay! I have to close the gym first." He turned off the lights and locked the doors, pocketing the keys.  

"Do you want to pick up some flowers for her, first?" 

Sora nodded enthusiastically. She grasped his hand and began tugging him in the direction of the small flower shop she knew was down the street.  

Oikawa shouldered her small bag and allowed her to lead him the short distance.  

Upon entering the shop, she released his hand and began slowly wandering around, sniffing every bouquet she walked by. Oikawa stood off to the side watching her. He took his phone out and snapped another picture of her, eyes closed with her head stuffed in a bouquet of daisies.  

"Daddy! I like these ones!" She pointed to the small bouquet of white and red tulips. Oikawa walked over and helped her carefully remove them from the bin.  

"I think these are beautiful," he replied, leading her to the checkout. Sora stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the counter, but fell a foot short. Laughing, Oikawa picked her up, resting her on his hips. She placed the bouquet on the counter as Oikawa pulled out his credit card to pay.  

"Daddy, daddy, can I do it?" Sora asked excitedly, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Sighing, he handed the three year old the card. She readily handed it to the cashier, who thanked her.  

"These are beautiful," the woman commented, talking to Sora. "Are these for your mama?" 

Oikawa's face fell slightly and shifted Sora on his hip. He opened his mouth to respond, but Sora beat him to it.  

"No, these are for my sister Kaede. And I don't have a mama, just a Daddy and a Papa." She replied nonchalantly.  

The cashier's face turned red. "Oh, um, really? And you have children?" She asked with a slight hilt in her voice, eyes narrowing slightly.  

"Yes, and we're very happy. Thanks!" Oikawa quickly swiped the card from her hand, putting it back into his wallet. "Have a nice day." He took the receipt and flowers, and clutched Sora against him as they exited the store.  

It was quiet for a minute as they walked back to the car, Oikawa buckling Sora into her car seat. 

"Daddy?" She asked as he got in the front seat. 

"Hai, sweetheart?" 

"Why did that woman ask if I had a Mama?" 

Oikawa inhaled deeply. This was not a conversation he was expecting to have with his three year old today.  

"Well, a lot of people have Mamas and Daddies, instead of Papas and Daddies. A lot of people have families that are different from ours." 

"Oh, okay." She paused for a moment, distracted by something outside of the window. "Why did she ask about me and Kaede?" 

His heart was pounding. "Well, uh, some people think that...Papas and Daddies shouldn't have children." Oikawa's voice faltered towards the end of the sentence. 

Sora was silent again, this time for a longer period. Then, "Daddy, do you love me?" 

Oikawa's breath hitched. "Of course I do! I love you, and Kaede, and Papa." With every fiber of my being, he added mentally. I have never loved anyone harder.  

"Forever and always?" She asked, quoting one of her favorite books.  

"Forever and always," he confirmed.  

\--- 

Iwaizumi spotted Oikawa and Sora in the bleachers and made his way up to them. 

"Papa!" The toddler exclaimed when she saw him.  

"Hi, sweetheart." He gave her a kiss as he sat down next to Oikawa. 

"Hey, babe." Iwaizumi greeted the other man softly, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. Oikawa turned and kissed his lips, sweetly but chaste.  

"Hi, Iwa-chan." Oikawa replied quietly. He laid his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, and exhaled deeply. 

Iwaizumi's brow furrowed. "Are you okay?" 

Oikawa didn't respond immediately, slowly nodding in response, head still on his husband's shoulder. "I'll tell you later." When the kids are gone, he didn't say. 

Iwaizumi blinked in confusion, but decided to let it go for now. "Alright." 

Oikawa's head rose when he saw Kaede walk into the gym. She looked adorable next to the rest of her team. Slightly shorter than the rest, she stood confidently as her coach spoke to the group. 

This was just a friendly game between two local clubs. The players were all in first or second grade, and played by specialized rules to accommodate for their size and ability; They only played one set, first team to ten points wins. The net was also half of regulation size, and was stationed lower to two feet off the ground to make it easier. Kaede had always loved watching her father's play volleyball and asked to sign up for classes as soon as she was old enough.  

Both teams got into position, their first rotation including Kaede as setter. The parents started cheering as she set the ball to one of her teammates, who actually managed to hit it and keep it in the air. The next kid couldn't hit it high enough, and the ball fell short just before the net.  

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Oikawa yelled. 

"You can do it, Kaede!" Iwaizumi followed.  

She was allowed to set the ball again, her brow furrowed in concentration. She ran as far as the back line and set the ball with such force that it actually went over the net and slammed against the gym floor. There was stunned silence for a moment, then the bleachers erupted into noise.  

"'Atta girl!" Oikawa shouted, high fiving Iwaizumi. Kaede turned and waved at them. 

"Isn't that Oikawa Tooru's daughter?" He heard several people ask around the benches.  

"The Olympian?" 

"The coach?"?" 

Oikawa blushed as he sank in his seat slightly. 

Iwaizumi laughed and squeezed Oikawa's shoulder. "Even at a match for first graders you can't escape it!" 

\--- 

Iwaizumi moaned against Oikawa's lips. The latter was straddling Iwaizumi's hips, both leaning against the headboard of the bed for support. He ran his hands through Oikawa's hair, cradling his face.  

"Tooru," he whispered like a prayer. 

Oikawa began to unbutton Iwaizumi's shirt, running his hands down the toned chest. "Hajime." He kissed Iwaizumi's jaw, and slowly began moving the kisses downward towards his neck. Iwaizumi moaned again, but moved his hands down to Oikawa's chest and pushed back slightly. Oikawa stopped what he was doing and looked at him in confusion. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Earlier, you said you'd tell me something. Something that upset you." 

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi, blinking several times.  

"You're seriously bringing that up _now?_ Right now, while I'm on top of you, about to give you the best blow job of your life?" 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Tooru, you know we never talk about anything serious after sex. And you kept trying to distract me earlier when I asked about it." 

"Hajime, this is the first night the girls have been out of the house in weeks. _Weeks."_ Oikawa pleaded. 

Iwaizumi pushed himself up into the sitting position and took Oikawa's hands in his own. "Tooru. Please talk to me," he requested softly. Oikawa stared at him a moment, then gave in. He wrapped his arms around his husband, who held him tight. Nuzzling his face into the other man's neck, he took a deep breath.  

"It was stupid, really." He pulled back to meet Iwaizumi's gaze. "I...Sora and I went to the florists by the gym before the game to get Kaede her flowers. The cashier was talking to Sora and asked if the flowers were for her mother." 

Iwaizumi nodded slowly.  

"And then Sora corrected her and told her that she had two fathers and the woman gave me this look...like I was dirty or something. Like _we_ were dirty, our _family_ was dirty." Oikawa's voice hitched as he retold the story. He felt a lump rising in his throat as he tried to hold back tears. 

"And when we got back into the car Sora was asking me why she would ask those questions and I tried explaining that not everyone is like us and then-" he choked back a sob. "And then she asked me if I loved her." Oikawa's whole body was trembling.  

Iwaizumi, who had been rubbing Oikawa's arms gently to try and calm him, went still.  

"She a-asked me if I l-loved her, Hajime! As if that w-was ever a question!" He went to try and wipe away the tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "I have never l-loved anyone as much as those girls. I love them with e-every fiber of my being. I love _y-you_ with every fiber of my being!" 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa and pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Oikawa tried to calm his breathing, but that only resulted in him hyperventilating more. Iwaizumi took one hand and gently stroked Oikawa's hair.  

"Oh Gods, she made my d-daughter question my love for her. For you!" He let out another sob against his husband's shoulder. Oikawa clung to him as if he might lose him if he let go.  

Iwaizumi let Oikawa cry it all out until his breathing had returned to normal again, before pulling him back so they could look at each other. Oikawa kept his head bowed slightly as he tried to wipe away the tears and snot. 

"Hey, asshole," Iwaizumi said softly, bringing one hand to cradle the back of Oikawa's head. 

Oikawa looked up at him, still sniffling. Iwaizumi brought their faces together until their foreheads touched.  

"I love you," he murmured, kissing his lips softly.  

Oikawa sniffled once more. "Forever and always?" He whispered.  

Iwaizumi nodded once.  

"Forever and always." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I did instead of finishing my AP Gov homework?
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr: wiccan-lesbionage


End file.
